To Hell and Back
To Hell and Back is a FFIP (Fanfiction in-progress) based on the Gears of War universe. It is written by Alsojames of the Gears of War Forums (same user will be used for final upload to FF.net). It is written in a short-chapter format. However, the shorter chapters will be condensed for the final version. NOTE: Some information here is NOT said in-story. Some of this info is background for characters that is not explicitly stated in the story. Plot Synopsis The first part of the story follows Jake Tracer and his squad, who miraculoulsy survive after a Corpser pulls their Assault Derrick underground during the Assault on Landown. After battling their way throguh the Hive and losing Jake's sister, Amy, the squad meets up with a second squad, who also crashd underground. One of the members of the new squad is Amy, Jake's wife. However, the reunion is cut short, as a Locust battle group ambushes the unit, killing Amy's squad. A second battle shortly thereafter saw the deaths of Mathew, Jordan and Amy. Jake seemingly killed himself when he exploded a battlement, which crashed on top of him. Jason also seemed to do himself in when he dove into the mouth of a Corpser, but Jason managed to Chainsaw his way through the roof of the Corpser's mouth, and Jason survived. They join a second squad, seing as Jake's squad is officially disbanded after being reduced to two members. After returning home and suffering a nightmare caused by the loss of his wife, Jake takes part in the second defence of Jacinto. They also get placed in a new squad, which rapidly loses members, including Fredrick, the squad leader, after a Locust ambush. Characters Jake Tracer Master Sgt Jake Tracer led a squad of Gears who participated in the Assault on Landown. However, the Assault Derrick the squad rode on crashed when a Corpser dug a tunnel right beneath them, sending killing the driver. The squad ventures through the tunnels of the Hive, and Jake meets up with his wife, who he long thought was dead. He is an expert sniper, and carries a Lancer assault rifle and a Longshot sniper rifle. He has dealt with much personal trauma, losing his sister, his wife, and two of his close squadmates during the War. Jason Parker Jake's best friend and right-hand man is Jason. He is smart, but he doesn't mind getting his hands dirty. When Jake moves to a sniper position, it is usually Jason who gives him covering fire. He is a close/mid-ranged combatant. He uses a Lancer and a Gnasher. Jordan (DECEASED) Jordan is another member of Jake's squad. He was killed when he shoots a large fuel tank with his boltok pistol. The resulting explosion killed dozens of Locusts and destroyed the four columns holding up a small room. This room was closed off, preventing further Locust backup from arriving and crushing Jordan's body. Mathew (DECEASED) Mathew is another member of Jake's squad who doesn't speak often. He is killed when he is charged by a Theron. He sticks the spikes in a bolo grenade to the Theron's lower jaw. However, he was caught in the explosion, and dies. Amy Tracer (DECEASED) Amy is Jake's sister and the final member of Jake's squad. She is also the first to die. She is killed by a Cyclops while she holds off a Locust attack at an entry gate to the Hollow. The is nearly chainsawed in half, but sirvives. She is euthanized by Jake after he violently kills her asailant. Lisa Tracer (DECEASED) Lisa is Jake's wife. She was thought dead when the riftworm destryoed Montenegro, but joined the miltary instead. She is killed when a sniper shoots her in the chest.